Postcards
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Five years after the season one finale, Max and Logan finally reunite
1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
It's been five years since I died. Even though I keep on living. I died in the arms   
of my love that night. I escaped from Manticore only months after my recovery, I wanted so   
badly to return to Seattle, to Logan, but I couldn't. If I had returned they all would have   
been in tremendous danger. Now I live in Canada, just outside a small town called Bridgewater   
in Nova Scotia. The place is so tiny no one would ever suspect to find me here. I made my   
way through Ontario, stealing money and things to pawn along the way. I got enough money to   
buy a house that way. Now I work at a resturant off the 103 highway called the Blarney stone.   
The place is uasually busy and I earn my pay.  
Yesterday I did something I shouldn't have done. I sent Logan a postcard. It had a   
schooner on it and said Nova Scotia. I simply wrote the date I was shot and the words 'I   
never got to tell you what I wanted to say that night'. I shouldn't have done it but he had   
to know I was alive, to my best knowledge he thought I was dead. What Zack did doesn't burden   
me anymore. He did what he thought was right.  
Now I'm here, living a lonely life. The girls I waitress with asked so much about why I   
looked so sad, I told them a story. I told them I loved someone, and that this person loved   
me back but we were torn away from each other and I hadn't spoken to him since the night we   
were seperated. They always get teary eyed and ask for more details, I tell them little   
things, mostly about Logan. I tell them about how Logan was handsome and probably still   
is and how he had these poercing blue eyes. I tell them about how he lost his family fortune   
because he stood up for what he believed was right and how I told him he was a dope for   
doing it but deep down inside respected him for it. They always ask questions that are hard   
to answer like "Why were you torn apart?" I answer family problems now but before I just   
started crying so they'd think it was too traumatizing.  
Whenever a handsome guy with blue eyes walks in now they always say, "Maxie is that your   
Prince Charming?" Now theres a chance, even if it's small that some day it might be. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It's been months since I sent the postcard. Sometimes I think it was a mistake sending   
it and other times I wish I had put a return address on it. I sleep now. In my dreams I can   
taste him and feel him like we're back on the floor of his apartment kissing. Sometimes I have   
nightmares, nightmares that remind me Logan could have been in danger even if I didn't return   
to Seattle, nightmares that remind me even sending that postcard was extremly dangerous but   
then wake up. Logan can protect himself and Bling's got his back, or at least he used to have   
his back. I don't know if he still does or not.  
Sometimes I wonder if he ever got the use of his legs back. The exo-skeleton helped him walk   
yes, but it's different then him regaining use of his legs. I wonder if Eye's Only's still   
informing people of Seattle of the injustices in the city?  
Work isn't very busy today, so I get off a little bit earlier then usual. I made enough   
tips today I can go out to dinner too. I go home and hop in the shower, wanting to get the   
grim and worry of the day washed off. It seems silly that me, a genetically engineered soldier   
has spent five years pining for one man. It's not that silly though.  
Everytime I've gone into heat in the last five years has been hell. All I can think of is   
Logan but I know I can't have him. I take the time off work, call in sick. They've figured out   
that every few months I take the same amount of time off but they don't ask questions. I turn   
off the water and get out of the shower. Feeling clean.  
I slip into a a cool sundress. Since I moved here I've started dressing more like a girl.   
Another meager small attempt at hiding I guess. I feel like eating Chinese food so I get in   
my car and set out for the resturant. I gave up motorcycles for a 2001 Chrysler 300M.   
Considering it's age it's in great shape, even though the mechanic keeps saying someday   
it's going to die on the side of the road for me. I reach the resturant go in and order.   
Tomorro's another day right? Maybe my prince will come, or maybe I've ust become a   
romantic in my old age 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I'm getting worked off my feet today. Lunch hour was a three hour strait rush. Now's   
it's a slow trickle of customers."Max Honey?" Mallory asks.  
  
"Yeah Mallory?" Mallory's a waitress. She works with me about twice weekly; she knows the   
story I've given about my past.  
  
"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"  
  
"Mallory, I'm never not thinking of him"  
  
"Max, you're only 25 and you've stopped you're life pretty much. Why don't you let me set   
you up with this guy I know?" Mallory at the tender age of 39 has taken on the duty of being a   
mother figure to me and a few other waitress's.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't, it just isn't right. I love Logan and I always will. Nothing can change   
that.  
  
"I'm not asking for it to change, I just want you to live the life you were given."  
  
"I love Logan, I don't care about anyone else"  
  
"Okay" Mallory conceited and went back to work. Once I got home I was shocked to find a   
postcard. I read it. I know I'm shaking. I can't help it. In Logan's writing it says 'I   
never got to say I love you, I'm coming for you'. I start crying, tears of joy. Logan's coming   
for me and I can't wait.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
They say they've never seen me smile this much. Were to busy to stop and gossip but   
they keep shooting questioning looks my way. Thier happy I'm happy but they want to know   
why. When they finally ask why, I answer them. "My life became filled with Mirth yesterday   
with the arrival of a postcard." I say pulling it out of one of the pockets of my waitressing   
apron. I hold it up for them to read.  
  
"It's from your man Logan?"  
  
"Yes" I say and smile. My face is starting to hurt from smiling but I don't care.  
  
"Well congratulations Max. We always said one day you're prince would come."  
  
"And he's coming and I can't wait."  
  
"I bet Max is spending her day off prepairing for Logan" another girl teased.  
  
"Well I'm getting a hair cut, My hair used to be shorter then, shoulder length, maybe   
I'll get it cut back to that length.." The rest of the day the girls wonder about my   
meeting up with Logan while I ponder getting a haircut. I went strait from work to the   
hairdressers. If she ask's about the barcode I'll just tell her it was a stupid mistake   
when I was young. My hair looks the same as it did 5 years ago. The curls came back.   
When it was long it wasn't curly. I also bought some clothes. Clothes like I used to wear in   
Seattle, clothes like I wear now and just plain clothes. It's great having a night job as a   
cat burglar when nessecary for cash.  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I enter my house and my gaurd is up. Somethings different. I prowl the whole house   
and I'm shocked at what I find. Bast. The Bast statue is sitting in the middle of my living   
room. "Logan" I whisper, picking up the bast. "Logan" I say louder "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here" I hear him say from behind me. I'm scared to turn around. Scared he isn't real.  
  
"Is it really you or am I imagining this?" I ask. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and   
he whispers in my ear.  
  
"I'm real Max. I'm here and I'm never letting you go, ever again." I finally turn around.   
He's clean shaven; his eyes are still the same piercing blue. He looks older, but not by   
much. He's wearing a black button down shirt and it makes him look extremly sexy. He's   
looking me over the same way I'm looking him over.  
  
"I missed you" I state.  
  
"I love you" he answers.  
  
"I love you too." I answer back gazing into the depths of his amazing blue eyes. He hugs   
me so tightly, I feel like he never will let go, and I hug him back just as tight.  
  
"My Max." he whispers almost childish looking into my eyes and toying with a piece of my hair.  
  
"My Logan." I reply, pulling him down to my height and kissing him. I feel like I'm in a   
dream. He's intoxicating and my knees go weeks as he starts kissing down my neck. We move   
to the floor in a single movement and he starts unbottening my white work shirt. I help   
him. Logan undoes the last button on my shirt and I start tugging at the buttons on his   
shirt, and I rid him of it easily.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asks, looking me in the eyes asking permision to continue almost.  
  
"Logan Cale I've waited five god damn years for this, and you think I'm not?" I answer   
rolling us both over so I was on top of him instead of the other way around.  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I wake up to a amazingly warm feeling. Like life will never be the same. It won't be.   
I have Logan now and that makes it better. After our session in the living room we somehow   
ended up in the bedroom. It feels amazing to wake up wraped in Logans arms. It's like a   
fairy tale happy ending come true. Tinga had a fairy tale though, and look how that ended.   
Come on Max, don't think like that. Logan looks so innocent and childlike in his sleep.   
As if he can feel me looking at him, he wakes up. "Good morning my love."  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Do you want me to make breakfast?"  
  
"You're in for a shock Logan," I say teasingly.  
  
"What's that?" Logan says in his own truely unique way.  
  
"I learned how to cook"  
  
"That I will never believe."  
  
"Ye of little faith" I taunt getting up, instantly missing him, and putting on my robe.   
"I'll show you" I say heading for the kitchen. I start the pancakes and I feel Logan come   
up behind me.  
  
"If you can cook," he tease's "What are you going to need me for?"  
  
"Oh I can think of a few things for you to do Mr.Cale."  
  
"Oh can you now?"  
  
"Yes I can. I say concentrating on my pancakes so I don't turn around and jump him.   
"How about you set the table?"  
  
"That I can do," Logan says and sets about rooting around my kitchen. After a few minutes of   
silence I ask.  
  
"What have you been doing the past five years?"  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Max," he says looking at me with a look on his face set in stone. "The last five years   
were Hell. I missed you so much, I regretted so much of what I didn't tell you and didn't do   
with you. I was wreck, I was self distructing. Bling and Cindy came along and kicked my ass   
in shape but I couldn't let go of you."  
  
"I'm sorry Logan"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, or ashamed of. We're together now and thats what matters."   
I'm crying now and Logan holds me tight.  
  
"Logan I love you so much" I feel so safe and loved in his arms. Like manticore could never   
get me again.  
  
"Marry Me Max." Logan states, muffled by my hair.  
  
"What?" I ask, slightly shocked. Logan lets go of me and gets down on one knee facing me.  
  
"Max Guevara, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I kneel down in front of him   
so were face to face.  
  
"All my life, I've wanted to be happy and loved. Logan , you make me happy and loved and safe  
and warm and cherrished and all those things I never thought I could have because of my   
screwed up DNA. Yes Logan, I love you so much and being you're wife would just be amazing"   
Logan scoops me up in his arms and twirls me around kissing me in the process. He stops for   
a second turning the stove off and he carry's me towards the bedroom. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
"Logan?" I say to my fiancee lying next to me in bed.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"How's Seattle?"  
  
"Recovering."  
  
"How's everyone?"  
  
"Well Bling got married, very nice woman. Cindy moved to a new palce. In her words 'Mickey's   
cracked out cousin invited his friends over for a house party.' Sketchy and Natalie got   
married and Sketchy took over Jam Pony when Normal ran off to Mexico."  
  
"Normal took off for Mexico?" I ask in disbelief.  
  
"According to Cindy he got tired of having to say Bip Bip Bip all the time."  
  
"How's Eye's Only?" I ask trepadatiously.  
  
"He's on vacation, maybe permanently."  
  
"Is that good?" I ask looking at Logan who's staring at the ceiling now. He looks over at me.  
  
"Now that I have you, yeah"  
  
"So everything's well Mr.Cale?"  
  
"Yes I guess it is 'soon to be' Mrs.Cale"  
  
"I love that"  
  
"What my love?"  
  
"You calling me my love and 'soon to be' Mrs.Cale"  
  
"Well as soon as possible you will be Mrs.Cale and you'll always be my love"  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Work sucks. I got up and Logan drove me to work. The girls loved him and all day   
they were talking about Max's hunk of a boy toy. I corrected them by saying Max's hunk   
of a fiancee. The minute my shifts over I'm out the door and in the waiting car with Logan   
in the drivers seat, must be that the man has to drive thing. Logan looks at me and pulls   
a velvet box out of his pocket. "My fiancee should have a rock to show off."  
  
"Logan it's gorgeous. How did you get it so quick?" I say slipping it on my ring finger.  
  
"It was at my hotel. I got my suitcase and checked out too. I know this great girl who will   
let me stay at her place." Logan winks at me and continues. " I thought you'd also like   
this." He says pulling out his mothers locket and awkwardly clasping it around my neck.   
I move so he can put it on me easier. "My Mother said to give it to the love of my life.   
Max you're the only woman I'll ever love ever again."  
  
"Logan, you really know how to make a girls day."  
  
"Thats what I'm aiming for my love." He says and kisses me. This is the good life. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
He's making me dinner. I've missed his cooking so much. I wonder if theres a chess set   
around? "Pasta Tricalore, for the love of my life" Logan says placing a plate in front of me   
and a glass of wine.  
  
"Oh, looks good. Now lets see if your cooking talent has held up"  
  
"I'd bet my life it has"  
  
"So would I" I say giving him the sexist wink I can. Logan gives me a look that makes me   
want to jump him and have my way with him on the table right now. Too bad theres a window.   
  
"What would you say to getting married next week my love?"  
  
"I'd say why do we have to wait so long?"  
  
"I'd reply theres something coming from Seattle that won't be here till next week"  
  
"Oh, is it a surprise"  
  
"It might be" Logan says giving me a sexy smile that makes my heart flutter.  
  
"I don't like surprise's so maybe you should tell me what the dealio is" I say teasingly  
  
"The dealio is it's a surprise and it's staying that way till next week"  
  
"I have ways of getting it out of you" I say slyly and take a sip of my wine.  
  
"Oh how is that?"  
  
"I could withhold sex?" I suggest.  
  
"That would never work" Logan says knowingly.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because" he says getting up and standing behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "You enjoy   
it to much" He whispers in my ear.  
  
"Over confident are we?" I say, leaning into his arms.  
  
"Not at all, you told me so yourself."  
  
"Now when did I do that?"  
  
"Well you screamed, and I quote 'Logan you are a god' last night in bed."  
  
"I did no such thing" I tease, playfully hitting him.  
  
"Am I going to have to start taking notes?" He tease's me back guiding me out of my chair   
and into his arms. Now were dancing to music silent to everyone but us.  
  
"I love you" I say laying my head on his shoulder, feeling completly at peace.  
  
"I'll always love you Max. This is a happily ever after not a happily ever now." Logan   
whispers kissing my forehead. "Manticores gone it can't hurt us anymore. They terminated   
the project."  
  
"My siblings?" I ask feeling drained now for some reason.  
  
"All safe, except for Zack" I inturrupt him.  
  
"Zack died so I could live." I say simply and Logan can tell I don't want to talk about   
Manticore anymore and leaves it. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
I'm at work again and all I can think of is Logan and being his wife. I'm a genetically   
engineered human and for once in my life I feel like a normal human. It's great. A song   
blares over the old radio on the shelf. It's flowing and reminds me of Logan. I wonder if a  
nything doesn't remind me of Logan as the lyrics slip into my brain.  
  
But will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled   
words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours  
with talking; talking  
these twisted game we play  
  
We're strange allies   
with warring hearts  
  
what wild-eyed beast you be  
the space between  
the wicked lies we tell  
and hope to keep us  
safe from the pain  
  
Will I hold you again?  
  
I snap back into reality. This is my last day I have to work before my three week vacation;   
I guess I should earn my pay.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Logan why do I have to wear a blindfold?" I say in the car on the way to somewhere..  
  
"Because it wouldn't be a surprise if you didn't"  
  
"I hate wearing blindfolds."  
  
"Come on Max, you could kick mine and several others asses while wearing one."  
  
"I haven't gotten a lot of practice lately." I protest.  
  
"Max." Logan says firmly.  
  
"Well I've only had a little practice."   
  
"You could still kick my ass anyday of the week Max."  
  
"Yes, I could." I say and laugh "But I wouldn't. Your ass is too cute to mangle."  
  
"Me and my ass thank you."  
  
"Well it should, I might start slapping it all the time if it didn't."  
  
"That might not be to bad..."  
  
"Well then I guess I have to neglect it."  
  
"Okay lets stop talking about my ass"  
  
"Why? It's a very nice ass and deserves credit for being so."  
  
"If were taking about nice ass's, lets give your some credit"  
  
"Oh so I have a nice ass too?"  
  
"Let's just say if I could thank Manticore your ass is one of the things I thank them   
for." I playfully hit him.  
  
"No hitting the driver!" Logan teases "Unless you wanna hit my ass?"  
  
"I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff Logan!" Logan just laughs.  
  
"Were almost to your surprise my love."  
  
"Is it a huge picture of you're butt?" I ask.  
  
"Now how would I get one of those?" Logan ask's.  
  
"Maybe you hired a photographer. Oh maybe you had a date with the Eye's Only Xerox machine!"  
  
"I can assure you your surprise has nothing to do with my ass and further more my ass is   
all yours, I wouldn't even share it with a Xerox machine."  
  
"Thats good to know." I laugh. "And if it makes you feel better, my ass is all your too Logan."  
  
"I think I'm going to get a tattoo on my ass that says 'Property of Max'" I can't help but laugh.  
  
"How about I get a matching 'Property of Logan' one on mine?" I say between laughs.  
  
"Sounds like a plan but it's going to have to wait. Were at your surprise." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
"We're at the airport?"  
  
"Yup" He says. He gets out comes around and opens my door for me.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Is it a person?"  
  
"Sadly it isn't. I was trying to get Cindy to come down but she had to work."  
  
"So it's a package?"  
  
"Well, it's going to be a shock to you I still had it."  
  
"So it's something you had?"  
  
"Actually it's something that belonged to you." Were at the airport resturant now. "Wait here.   
Order a milkshake or something"  
  
"Okay." I say and Logan goes off. When he comes back he doesn't have anything with him.  
  
"Where's my surprise?"  
  
"In the car." He states,He's teasing me.  
  
"I want it now."  
  
"Nope, not till we get home."  
  
"Home" I say "I like that" Logan kisses me.  
  
"Well that's what it is, I'm staying here with you."  
  
"All you're stuffs in Seattle?" I question.  
  
"Bling's packing it up and sending it down. Then selling the penthouse"  
  
"How come you never told me?" I say hugging him.  
  
"It was part of your surprise in a sense,one thing got sent ahead of time."  
  
"And that's my surprise."  
  
"Exactly my love."  
  
"So when do I get my surprise?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait" I say walking towards the exit and our car.   
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
When we got home Logan sequestered me to our room. After about an hour he came in and   
ushered me towards the bathroom where I found a bathtub full of bubbles and rose petals. I   
asked him to join me but he said if he did, I wouldn't get all my surprise. He says to stay   
in as long as I want and to yell for him when I'm finished. I do as I'm told and he ushers me   
back to our room and waiting for me is the dress I wore to Bennett's wedding, and it still   
looks like brand new.  
  
"Put it on and yell for me when you're ready." He says smiling, obviously happy at the   
appearance of a smile on my face. Yet again I do as I'm told. The dress still fits me   
perfectly. Yet again I yell for him and Logan comes, now dressed in a tux. He escorts me to   
a table with a beautiful meal and two candles in the middle in the dinning room, which looks   
better then it ever has. It reminds me of something, I just can't put my finger on it. We eat   
and then Logan magically produces the remote for my stereo and presses play. Valse Triste.   
"I don't know if you had the dream too," Logan starts  
  
"I did have the dream." And I realize why it looks familiar; it looks almost exactly like the   
dream. We both get up and just dance cradled in each other's arms. "This is just like the   
dream, except I'm not wearing a white dress." I say.  
  
"You know what Max. It doesn't matter. I love you the color and design of a dress make no   
difference."  
  
"I love you to Logan, no matter what."  
  
"Unconditionally." Logan says  
  
"Forever." I say in reply.  
  
"Forever." He repeats and looks into my eyes. The look in his eyes just makes me melt; I grab   
him by the back of his neck and kiss him.  
  
"So when are we getting married next week?" I ask. Logan's been arranging everything and not   
telling me.  
  
"Well, next Wednesday morning we will wake up and get dressed and be married by noon."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Completely Mrs. Cale. My only regret is not being able to give you a great honey moon."  
  
"Well a honeymoon can wait."  
  
"Yeah but you deserve the best Max."  
  
"I have the best, I have you." Logan smiles and just looks at me with so much love in his eyes.  
  
"How'd I get lucky enough for you to come crashing into my life?"  
  
"I think I was the lucky one."  
  
"I must argue with you I was. That night I watched an angel crash into my life and I'll never   
forget it."  
  
"Lets just say we're both immensely lucky." I say and kiss him.  
  
"Lets." He says smiling.  



	15. Chapter 14

Logan wakes me up at five thirty in the morning and tells me to get dressed. He then proceeds   
to blind fold me and drag me to the car in my wedding dress. I'm wearing a simple white   
spaghetti string dress, and Logan's mother's locket. I've got my barcode covered with makeup   
and my hair pulled up, and a few strands down around my face.  
  
"Logan you know I hate blindfolds, and it might mess up my hair!"  
  
"Yes my love I'm very aware of your objections to them and no I made sure not to mess up your   
hair. By the way you look gorgeous."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's the truth so no problem."  
  
"How much longer till we get there?"  
  
"Only a few more seconds."  
  
"Is where we're going where we're getting married?"  
  
"Yes Max it is."  
  
"So why aren't you telling me what's going on?"  
  
"Well we're here so I don't have too." Logan takes off my blindfold and I see the beach. In a   
few more minutes the sun should be up. Logan gets out of the car and comes to escort me to   
the beach. I'm wearing heels so when we hit the sand I ditch them, Logan follows suit and   
ditches his shoes. Logan's dressed in a tux, it's not a typical look though he's not wearing   
a tie and his shirt is un-tucked and his jacket is un-buttoned. He takes my hand and we walk   
towards the end of the beach where I see three people standing. As we get closer I see whom   
these three people are. It's a minister, Original Cindy and Bling.  
  
"Cindy" I scream and run towards her. I hug her and she hugs me back.  
  
  
"Damn sister girl you look damn good. It's great to know that you're not dead and you and Logan   
wised up."  
  
"It took us long enough." I say and break the hug. I turn to Bling "Bling" I say in recognition   
and hug him.  
  
"Good to see you Max."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Well," Cindy breaks in "We were told there was a wedding taking place here today at sunrise."   
I turn to Logan.  
  
"Really?" I ask Logan in a whispered tone.  
  
"Yeah." I hug my soon-to-be husband now. I whisper in his ear "Thank you so much."  
  
"My love, anything for you." The minister speaks up now.  
  
"If we don't get this wedding on the road we will miss the sunrise."  
  
"Original Cindy seconds that lets get this show on the road." The ceremonies beautiful. The   
wind lightly blows as we say our vows and the sun rises just as we kiss for the first time as   
a married couple.  



	16. Chapter 15

"Max Cale, it just rolls off your tongue" Cindy says with a slight chuckle a little while   
and a lot of catching up later.  
  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" I say and smile at my husband who is talking to Bling by the   
car. My husband. It sounds so great to say. My husband, Logan. It must have been fate. I   
mean, me getting the package to deliver that took me to the building, which I saw Bast from.   
I mean that package could have gone to Original Cindy or Sketchy, but I got it and the rest   
was fate.   
  
"Hey Boo, you day dreaming?"  
  
"Yeah I guess" I say and smile to Cindy.  
  
"Why do ya have to day dream? Didn't your dreams come true today?"  
  
"Yeah Cindy, they did." I say and smile again.   
  
"So when am I going to see a little Boo?"  
  
"Cindy!" I say in shock.  
  
"Come on you've been thinking about it. You were genetically engineered to be a solider but   
you're breathing female deeply in love and married. Not all woman want to here the pitter   
patter of little feet but I'd bet money you want to." While she was talking my look of shock   
turned to that of realization. She's right. "I knew it!" Cindy said in triumph by reading   
the look on my face.  
  
"I don't even know if Logan wants kids." I realize with sadness.  
  
"Boo, he loves you. I'm betting nothing could make him happier then seeing you with a belly   
full of his child."   
  
"I don't even know if I can have children Cindy."  
  
"Well you better find out I want a namesake." Cindy jokes to make me feel better.  
  
"Maybe just the initials." I say as I see Logan approaching us.  
  
"Ready to go my love?" Logan said taking my arm.  
  
"Of course." I say and he escorts me to our car. A few seconds after we get on the road Logan   
asks.  
  
"Was today everything you expected it to be so far?"  
  
"Plus some Logan, you are wonderful."  
"No Max, your wonderful. I did this all for you. I love you." For a few seconds were silent.   
Then I ask.  
  
"Logan, what do you think about kids, I mean us having kids?" Logan pulls the car over to the   
shoulder and looks at me intently.   
  
"Max, I would love nothing more then to see you, with your stomach swollen with our child."   
I look at his eyes looking so sincere there depths are becoming hypnotic.  
  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Do you want to have a baby?"  
  
"Answer on the count of three?"  
  
"No, answer now. Yes I mean it with all my heart."  
  
"I would love to be the mother of your child Logan."  
  
"Our child." Logan corrects, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So were going to try and have a baby?"  
  
"Yes my love we are." Logan says grinning even wider. I smile myself.  
  
"So, what do you think, a little girl named Claire Miranda Cale and a boy named Indiana   
Ezekiel Cale?"  
  
"Indiana Ezekiel? Quite a name" Logan said pulling the car back onto the road.  
  
"We'll call him Indy for short."  
  
"Maybe you should lay off those Harrison Ford movies."  
  
"Why? Don't you like those names?"  
  
"I like them it's just that's a mouth full for a small child."  
  
"Well we shouldn't worry, I'm not even pregnant yet!"  
  
"Yeah but, we can fix that."  
  
"Note to self, deflate Logan's ego." Logan lets out a laugh. "I mean it takes some people   
months to get pregnant even years! We might even have to wait till I'm in heat." I finish   
saying the last bit lowly.  
  
"Well then, we'll do what it takes my love. If we want to have a baby, nothing is not worth it."   



	17. Chapter 16

"I'm pregnant." I practice in the mirror. We were trying yes, but Logan didn't know I thought I was pregnant. I wanted to be sure first, but that's still not making it easier. I here Logan's key, jingle in the lock.  
  
"Max?" I hear Logan yell.  
  
"Back here." I say walking towards the living room, not really looking forward, just looking at the floor. I walk right into Logan.  
  
"Whoa, Max. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Logan, I'm better then okay." I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach. "I actually have some great news." I say smiling; I don't need to say anything else.  
  
"Really?" Logan asks. "I'm going to be a daddy?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"This is amazing!" Logan yells ecstatically, picking me up and twirling me around.  
  
"Logan, you're making us dizzy!" I say and laugh happily. "Can the world be any happier?"   
  
"Yeah, you could be having twins!" Logan half joked, half hoped kissing my forehead.  
  
"Do you want twins?" I ask.  
  
"I want kids...twins, triplets, quadruplets. As long as they're ours."  
  
"So this little one's going to have a wonderful life with lots of siblings?"  
  
"Hopefully," Logan says and pause's " Unless you only want one."  
  
"Logan, I love you. I might be a genetically engineered solider...but I'm going to love being the mother of our children."  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 17

"So, it's twins?" I say kind of dazed sitting in my doctor's office next to Logan.   
  
"Yeah, twins."  
  
"How about Eva Claire instead of Claire Miranda if we have a girl?" I suggest.  
  
"I like it." Logan says placing his hand on my now showing stomach. He gets up and kneels down to my stomachs level. "Hey little ones. I'm your Daddy. I love you very much. I can't wait to meet you."  
  
"Logan, they barely have ears yet."  
  
"Yeah but, you can never start talking to them too young." Logan said and kissed my stomach. He helps me up and we leave the doctors office. On the way home we stopped for ice cream.  
  
"Max sweet heart what do you want?" Logan asked after ordering a medium chocolate ice cream for himself.  
  
"Something with pistachio's and pickles in it." Max said seriously. Logan cracked up laughing.  



	19. Chapter 18

I look back on my life and I remember things I wish I'd never experienced. Manticore, being the number one thing. Being away from Logan is the second. If there's one thing I can save my children from it's going to be those things. As I sit here with them in my arms, Logan standing by my side I realize something. Logan won't let those things happen to them either. "Well my love, we're parents." Logan whispers in my ear, kissing my forehead. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." I laugh.  
  
"Logan, only one thing other then loving you so much has scared me, and that's motherhood." I smile at his slight chuckle. "But you're hear to help me and you're going to be a wonderful father." He kissed me again, and reached down to tickle his children's chins with his fingers.  
  
"We'll get through this together." Logan says. "There first day of school, there first loves, they're first broken hearts, there first jobs...there all ahead of us and we can just look forward to them."  
  
"What about there first fight's?" Max laughed.  
  
"Yeah those too." Logan said smiling at his wife.  
  
"Here, hold little Zeke." Max said and Logan picked up his son.  
  
"He's so tiny, it's hard to believe it, but we were once as small as them." Logan looked into his son's brown eyes and toughly looked him over. He has Max's eyes of course and her nose. He had his hair color though. Their daughter had his blue eyes, which thrilled Max and her hair.   
  
"So, Eva Miranda Cale and Indiana Ezekiel Cale, Welcome to the world." Logan smiled.   
  



	20. Epilouge

"Well I'm ready to go" Eva states as she places the last box in the trunk of her car.   
  
"Well, hopefully the money were spending on your education won't go to waste." Logan jokes from behind me.   
  
"I made perfect marks all through school. You expect me to screw up now Pop's?"   
  
"Her screw up?" Zeke questions, walking from the doorway. "Unlikely."   
  
"Thanks you for your confidence ." Eva replies to her brother.   
  
"Not confidence," Zeke starts "Knowledge of your stubbornness."   
  
"Well," I say hugging my daughter and avoiding another clash of my twin titans. "I'm going to start crying if you don't leave soon."   
  
"Can't wait to get rid of me, huh Mom?" Eva laughed. I give her a look she knows. "Well, you're right. I should leave soon, if I want to be there on time." I hug my daughter, I let her go and she hugs her father. Logan hugs her tightly and whispers something in her ear. She gets in her car and waves as she drives away. Eva's heading off to College, and Zeke's heading for Europe in a couple of days. I lean back into my husband's arms. Logan kisses my fore head. I remember Eva and Zeke's childhood like it was just seconds ago. The first time they beat someone up, Zeke beat up the kid down the street who was twice his size for stealing his skateboard and Eva beat up the girl who stole her Barbie. Teaching them to act normal. There first suspensions, Zeke's for smoking Eva's for fighting. Eva's first broken heart, Zeke breaking his first heart. All the great and bitter memories of there life. Now Logan and I get to have those memories and we get to live out the rest of our lives, knowing we brought two amazing people into this world.   
  
"Great day isn't it my love?" Logan asks.   
  
"Yeah, It is." I say and we walk into our house together.   
  
  
The End   
  
Thank you for your continuous reading of my writting, hopefully you'll read my next fic as well, even though I don't even know what going to happen with that one.


End file.
